Los 666666º Juegos de la Muerte: Avestrucimuerte
by Cristina97
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los Juegos" del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera. Es la hora. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Los Juegos, van a comenzar. Los tributos deben salir a la Arena y luchar, para no sobrevivir. Porque... Si ganar significa la muerte absurda y honrada, perder significa la burla absoluta de todo un país.


**Holaaa a todos! Aquí os traigo este fic que participa en el reto **_**"Parodiando los Juegos" **_**del foro**_** Hasta el final de la Pradera.**_** Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, todos los personajes son de Collins y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

* * *

Quedan exactamente 60 segundos para que empiecen Los 666666º Juegos de la Muerte. Katniss va a ganar, se ha presentado voluntaria y no podría ser de otra manera. Su compañero del distrito 12, un tal Peeta murió carbonizado durante el desfile de presentación cuando por accidente las llamas llegaron a su largo, brillante y sedoso pelo, que ardió hasta desaparecer, al igual que todo él. ¿Será verdad eso que dicen que los rubios son tontos?

-¡Ja! Pringaaaoooo!- le dijo Katniss a las cenizas de su compañero. Luego sonrió radiante hacia la multitud que vitoreaba su nombre.

30 segundos; Mira a su alrededor, a su lado está Finnick, calvo sin pelo ni cejas, su cabeza parece muy redonda y está cubierto de chocolate con un envoltorio que pone "Bombón". No deja de sonreír en todas direcciones. Por desgracia hace tanto calor que el chocolate se derrite, le entra en los ojos y se queda ciego, pierde el equilibrio y se cae de la plataforma. Suena un BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

-¡Adiós bomboncito!- grita Annie diez metros a su izquierda.

25 segundos; Mira hacia su otro lado, hay una tía loca, sin ropa y con un hacha haciendo maniobras raras. En un descuido se golpea la boca con el mango del hacha y sus dientes vuelan en todas direcciones.

-Johanna esta mellada! Johanna esta mellada! Johanna esta mellada!- canturrea Rue.

15 segundos; Johanna recoge todos sus dientes y se los engancha con superglue a las encías. A su lado está Effie disfrazada de muñeca, con un vestido rosa y unos tacones de mas de veinte centímetros cantando _Barbie Girl._

-I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world. Life in plastic, it´s fantastiiiiiiiiiic!- Katniss se tapa los oídos, esta tía desafina un montón.

-You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, that is your creation.- Continua diciendo.

Effie se echa una crema muy rara en la cara, se le comienza a hinchar todo el cuerpo y sale volando, un mosquito le pica y explota convirtiéndose en purpurina asesina.

10 segundos; La purpurina asesina rodea a Johanna y se la come. De ella solo quedan sus dientes, ¡a no espera! Ya no hay nada.

7 segundos; Clove observa a Cato con cara de pervertida (vamos, su cara habitual) y se le cae la baba, es que está taaaan bueno! Cato se levanta la camiseta dejando a la vista unos perfectos y definidos abdominales. Clove comienza a sofocarse, le falta el aire y sigue babeando. Se desmaya, y se cae quedando su cabeza boca abajo en el charco de babas. Muere ahogada con su propia saliva. Solo puede alcanzar a decir:

-Cato! Buenorro! Quiero un hijo tuyo!- Después muere.

3 segundos; Haymitch bebe algún licor. Su piel es de color amarillo y se ha convertido en Duffman , además le esta gritando a unos pitufos imaginarios que le atacan. Suena el gong y Haymitch huye hacia el bosque corriendo haciendo eses.

Katniss salta de la plataforma y corre hacia la Cornucopia, aparece Legolas el elfo y le da un arco, después desaparece.

Glimmer se acerca a Cato y le besa, dos minutos más tarde él ya no puede respirar pero la rubia le sigue besando hasta que este se muere por falta de aire. Suena el cañonazo. Es la musiquita de las tarjetas navideñas, un villancico.

Al otro lado de la Cornucopia está Delly situada delante de una diana gigante y con una manzana en la cabeza, el típico espectáculo de los circos. Marvel va a disparar una lanza para atravesar la manzana, pero en el momento decisivo le entra un picorcillo en la nariz, no se pude aguantar más y…

-ACHÚUUUUUUS!- Delly es atravesada por la lanza y suena la música navideña.

Rue sube a un árbol, más específicamente un melocotonero, está buscando algo para comer pues su amiga Prim le espera abajo muy hambrienta. Aparece Haymitch cubierto de barro y lleno de plumas, corre y grita y luego sigue corriendo y gritando además de que no deja de gritar que vienen los avestruces. Prim se acerca para intentar entender lo que dice, en ese momento Rue grita;

-Allá vaaaa!- Y tira el melocotón que va derechito a la cabeza de Prim- Suena el villancico.

-Atención tributos- suena una voz que llena todo el espacio, cada cuál deja de hacer sus cosas para escuchar.- ¿Es esto lo mejor que pueden dar? ¡No os preocupéis espectadores que Caesar Flickerman salvará el espectáculo!-

Entonces aparece en el cielo montado encima de una vaca voladora, pero la vaca se esfuma y Caesar cae de culo en el suelo rompiéndose el coxis. Luego comienza a gritar "¿Por quéee yo?" y " ¡Mi entrada tenia que ser épica!".

Después de estar más de tres horas escuchando sus lamentos Katniss decide que ha llegado el momento de matarlo. Coge el arco, prepara una flecha, tensa una cuerda y…. Esta le golpea en toda la nariz produciéndole una hemorragia nasal muy fuerte. Katniss tiene que dejar su intento de matar al quejica para buscar algo con lo que taparse la sangre.

Mientras tanto Marvel se esta comiendo una tarta caducada, como no tiene muy buen aspecto decide meterla en la tostadora, a ver si con el calor mejora. Espera el tiempo necesario pero la tarta se ha quedado atascada, coge un tenedor para sacarla y lo mete en la tostadora. Se produce un cortocircuito que deja a Marvel electrocutado y con olor a perrito caliente, al menos ha conseguido sacar la tarta. Suena el villancico.

Glimmer se pasea por la arena cuando le entra un poco de hambre, se acerca a una mesa y ve una tarta, no tiene muy buen aspecto pero es lo que hay. Se come el pastel y claro le entra una indigestión, vomita en todo el suelo formando un charco y suena la música navideña.

Katniss aún no ha encontrado nada con lo que taparse la sangre y poder detener la hemorragia cuando aparece una bandada de avestruces perturbados que corren en su dirección. Katniss intenta huir pero se resbala con el charco de vómito y se cae al suelo. Intenta arrastrarse pero los avestruces corren mucho más que ella y la aplastan. Suena el villancico.

* * *

**Tachaaaan! Bueno pues esto es todo. ¿Habrá ganado Katniss? Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Comentáis? Porfaplisss! :) Chaoooo!**

**Cristina97**


End file.
